


The Boy is Mine

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [43]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Dom!Carlos, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Smut, sub!tk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:prompt: i love your writing! would you be up for writing something about another guy flirting with carlos? and tk gets all pouty and embarrassed from being jealous, carlos probably teases him about it too. then afterwards carlos tries to “prove it” that he only wants tk. (maybe kisses or smothering or something steamy idk haha) again, your writing is great :)❤️
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 216





	The Boy is Mine

TK was seething as he peered over the rim of his glass. He was watching Carlos from across the room, a pit of jealousy burning low in his belly.

They had gone back to San Antonio for Carlos to be in his cousin’s wedding. The event was a huge affair, his entire extended family was there and all of their dates and plus ones, along with all of Carlos’ college friends. One of these friends was a guy named Josh. He’d been plastered to Carlos’ side since the rehearsal dinner the night before.

At first, TK had just thought he’d wanted to catch up with an old friend, but the more time he spent around Carlos, the less sure he was. He kept finding excuses to touch him and he was leaning all over him, laughing too loudly at Carlos’ jokes like a teenage girl with a crush. Carlos was oblivious and TK was done.

He sat his glass down and made his way across the room to his boyfriend.

“I’m gonna go upstairs to the room, I’m tired.”

“Okay baby. You want me to come back with you?”

“No Carlos stay with us,” Josh interrupted.

“I’m fine. You look like you’re having fun here.”

TK turned away but Carlos followed him, grabbing his hand gently.

“Baby what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Have fun.”

TK turned away again and this time Carlos let him go, knowing he needed some space. He sat back down at the table, finishing the rest of his beer. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong with TK.

“I’m gonna call it a night guys,” he said standing up and looking around for his cousin.

“Oh come on ‘Los.”

“I gotta go Josh. I need to check on TK. I’ll see you guys later.”

He found his cousin, giving him and his new wife a hug and congratulating them.

When he made it up to the room, all of the lights were off and there was a vaguely TK-shaped form under the blankets. He kicked off his shoes and shed his jacket and tie. He unbuttoned his shirt and climbed into bed.

“Baby? You awake?”

“No,” TK mumbled.

“Talk to me honey, tell me what’s going on. I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me.”

He reached over to turn on the lamp and gently pulled the covers away from his boyfriend’s face. He was stunned by the tear tracks on his cheeks.

“What happened baby?”

“Nothin. Leave me alone.”

TK tried to turn away, but he wouldn’t let him.

“Nuh uh, don’t shut down on me please. Tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it.”

“Josh,” he mumbled.

“What about Josh?”

“He was flirting with you all weekend and you didn’t even notice. You paid attention to him all night and not me. If you don’t wanna be with me anymore, just tell me, I’m a big boy I can take it.”

The tears in his eyes said otherwise.

“Baby boy come here.”

Carlos hauled him into his lap and kissed him all over his face. 

“There is no one else in this world that I want. No one you hear me? I wanna grow old and wrinkly with you. I wanna sit on our porch and tell the kids to get off of our lawn.”

TK laughed wetly and pressed in close, “You promise?”

“I promise baby. In fact, I’ll prove it.”

Carlos pushed him flat on the bed and pinned his hands above his head.

TK let out an involuntary whine and Carlos was ready to pound nails.

“You’re so sexy,” TK whispered.

“So are you. You’re gorgeous Tyler.”

Carlos had never been more thankful for his boyfriend to be shirtless. He started at his throat, kissing and biting, leaving hickeys all down his chest. He stopped briefly to give attention to TK’s sensitive nipples, licking and nibbling at the buds. The attention had TK whining and thrashing against his hold.

Carlos smacked his thigh, making it sting through his thin pajama pants.

“Keep your arms there.”

TK nodded and Carlos shook his head.

“Words TK. Can you give me a color?”

“Green,” most of his brain cells had gone off line and it took him way longer than it should have to form a coherent answer.

“Good boy. I’m gonna stand up and get undressed, then we’ll get you taken care of.”

TK nodded and this time Carlos didn’t corect him. He had to hold in a whine when he stood up off the bed, reminding himself Carlos wasn’t going anywhere.

Carlos removed his shirt the rest of the way and discarded his pants and underwear as quickly as possible.

“I’m back baby,” he reassured TK, running a gentle hand through his hair as he climbed back on the bed. “Now let’s get you naked.”

He made quick work his his pajama pants and underwear, TK’s hard cock slapping against his belly. Carlos used a finger to gather a smear of precum and slipped it between TK’s lips.

“Suck on it like it’s my cock baby. Show me how good you are.”

TK sucked on the digit eagerly, trying to convince Carlos to let him have the real thing. 

“Good boy,” he moaned.

He pulled his finger away, TK whined and chased after it.

“Hush, I’m gonna give you something better.”

He crawled up to sit heavy on TK’s chest and the younger boy opened his mouth automatically, sticking out his tongue. Carlos slapped his cock against his cheek lightly, before placing the tip on his tongue.

“Don’t move.”

He took TK’s hands and guided them to his thighs.

“Keep your hands here, if it gets too much or you’re ready to stop, take them off.”

“Yes papi.”

“Good boy. Are you ready?”

“Green.”

“So good for me.”

Carlos pushed up onto his knees and gently fed TK his cock until it hit the back of his throat. TK choked but relaxed, letting him in deeper.

“Good fucking boy,” Carlos moaned. “Little slut. You let me do whatever I want to you.”

He thrusted slowly a few more times before picking up the pace. TK was making sounds that were normally reserved for porn and Carlos loved it. He stopped as soon as he felt the weight od TK’s hands leave his thighs.

He pulled out slowly and immediately moved off of his chest, looking down at him.

“What is it? Use your words baby?”

“Hurts,” TK rubbed at his throat. “Wanna do somethin else.”

“Okay sweet boy. You okay for me to fuck you?”

“Please.”

“Okay baby. You need me to stretch you?”

“Nuh uh. Plug, I took it out when I came back upstairs.”

“Fuck you’re so good for me. Back or front.”

“Back.”

“Okay.”

Carlos slid a finger into him, just double checking, but TK’s story checked out. He was swollen from the plug, but was otherwise loose and ready. Carlos put a little more lube on his cock and spread the rest around TK’s hole.

He pushed in without warning and TK cried out as he bottomed out, cumming without warning.

“I’m sorry papi,” his eyes filled with tears.

“No none of that. I didn’t tell you not to cum. It’s okay lovely. Can I keep going or do you want to stop?”

“Keep going. Wanna make you cum.”

“Such a sweet boy.”

Carlos started thrusting at a rather brutal pace. TK’s unexpected cum shot had turned him on massively and he knew he wouldn’t last.

A few thrusts to his prostate had TK hard and ready again.

“Papi I’m gonna cum again.”

“That’s fine baby. Cum when you’re ready, I’m right behind you.”

A few more well aimed thrusts had TK mewling and cumming on his belly again. Carlos finished inside of him and collapsed on top of the younger boy.

Once his brain came back online, he realized that TK was under. He pulled out slowly and went to the bathroom to get him a wet cloth to clean up with. He cleaned himself off and then went back into the bedroom. He wiped the cum from TK’s belly and gently wiped around his red, swollen hole.

The cold had TK whining and waking back up a little bit. Carlos grabbed him some juice from the fridge and a granola bar.

“Hey honey,” he positioned them so TK’s back was against his chest. “You back with me?”

“Yeah.”

“Drink some juice for me.”

The first drop of sweetness on his tongue had TK drinking eagerly. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he really was. 

Carlos hand fed hima few bites of the granola bar before TK pushed it away and relaxed against his chest.

“That was so good.”

“It’s always good with you.”

“This time was especially good. I love dominant Carlos.”

“I had to teach you a lesson didn’t I?”

“I’m sorry for being crazy.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I should have picked up on Josh’s flirting, you had every right to be jealous.”

TK winced as Carlos ran a hand over a hickey on his chest.

“Sorry about that. Those are going to be a bitch to cover.”

“I kinda like them. Means I’m yours.”

“You’re mine and I’m yours.”

“Mine.”


End file.
